


The Card

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Card

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/)**hh_sugarquill** "Valentine's card" drabble challenge #97.

It wasn't extraordinarily special, as far as bits of parchments go. The scraggly top edge betrayed the fact that it had been torn off a larger scroll. The ink used was simple, plain, and black. It couldn't have taken more than two minutes altogether to make.

None of that diminished its value in Remus Lupin's view. He held the parchment as if it were a treasure map. Perhaps, in a way, it even was.

"Your love is my life. I will never give it up. I've learned to be myself no matter what, and this is who I am-- yours.

"Happy Valentine's Day.

"Sirius."


End file.
